


Sweet kisses

by NikiMouse221



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crack, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiMouse221/pseuds/NikiMouse221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt- “You stole my candy and now you’re taunting me with it in your mouth and I kiss you to steal it. Bet you didn’t expect th- wait why are you kissing me back?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick I wrote cause I didn't write any Phanfics for a long time. Hope you'll like it ^^

It was a much needed weekend after a long week of filming and rehearsing for the upcoming tour.  
Dan and Phil were sitting in their living room and watching an Amine.  
Dan had a giant sweets bag in his hands, he bought it after his visit to the dentist as a personal reward, and it looked like he was about to finish the whole thing. Phil watched as he ate them, sweet by sweet, without even bothering to look at his hands as he did so.

It couldn't be good for him, and the worst part was, he didn't offer his roommate any.  
Phil had to do something about it, so he did the first thing that came to his mind- he snatched the bag out of Dan's hands.

Dan froze for a moment and then looked at his best friend. "WTF Phil?" he asked, his voice higher than usual. Phil laughed "you eat too much sugar" he starched his arm away from Dan who tried to take his sweets back. "Phiiillllll" Dan whined.

Phil took a handful of sweets and put them in his mouth "Maybe it'll teach you to share your sweets with your best friend" he smiled somewhat evilly at Dan who'd never looked so done in his life.

"Phil. Give me my sweets back. Now." Phil just laughed and stuffed some more candy in his mouth.  
"Ok, if you want to share then share. Give me some too" Dan tried to take the beg back but Phil put a leg on his chest and kept him away from his stolen goods.  
"Ok you can have this one" Phil took a sweet out of the bag and offered it to Dan, but just before Dan could take it, Phil moved is hand away and put the candy between his lips.

Dan didn't know what took over him, maybe it was all of the sugar he ate, maybe it's just years of repressed feelings and what ifs, or maybe Dan just really wanted this candy, whatever it was, before he could over think it, he pressed his lips to Phil's.

As he felt the warmth of the mouth underneath his he began to panic. 'What have you done idiot?!!?' 'He's going to hate you!' 'You've ruined your friendship, you asshole!'  
Dan was about to back away when he felt Phil.... kissing him back?  
Phil's hand found its way to Dan's hair and he melted into the touch.

When they finally parted the sweet was long gone, it must've dissolved in their mouths, giving the kiss a sweet taste of lemon candy.  
Dan laid his head on Phil's shoulder and looked at the TV.  
Phil then put the beg on his stomach so both he and his.. now-more-than-friend... maybe even boyfriend, could reach it.  
He didn't know what they were, but he sure hoped it was much more than best friends, he couldn't deal with more unresolved tension.

They'd talk about it later, maybe over dinner, maybe before they go to bed, maybe even in bed if they decide to sleep together tonight.  
Dan didn't know what they were either, but he was not going to bring it up just now. For now he just wanted to lay there, cuddled up with Phil, uncertainties floating all around them.

There was one thing he knew for certain, though:  
he would always want to share everything with Phil.


End file.
